This protocol was designed to treat the subset of Hodgkin's disease patients who are at highest risk for treatment failure. From the previous study of advanced Hodgkin's disease, we have identified patients with Stage IIIB, IVA (marrow) and massive mediastinal Hodgkin's disease as having lower response and survival rates. In order to improve the efficacy of MOPP therapy in this group of patients, dose-intensity of all drugs has been increased and GM-CSF is given following chemotherapy in an attempt to ameliorate the expected severe myelotoxic effects of these increased drug doses. To date, 5 of the 6 evaluable patients have achieved a complete response. The patient who was an induction failure has since undergone an allogeneic bone marrow transplant and achieved a complete response. All evaluable patients are alive and free of disease at this time. No unexpected toxicities have been observed with this treatment.